<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just for a night by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732147">just for a night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forest Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He choked on his beer as he saw who exactly was staring at him. Across the bonfire, sitting on a log and looking as exhausted as Darui felt was Kakashi Hatake. The fucking copy-nin. The man was staring at Darui, not blinking once and he could feel his hands becoming sweaty.</p>
  <p>Their gazes locked, brown and grey, and it seemed like neither of them wanted to give in. Darui didn’t know how long they were sitting there, just staring at each other and his heart beating furiously in his chest, but he realized after a while, that if he wanted something to happen, he had to do it himself.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darui (Naruto)/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just for a night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful warm summer night. The sky was a dark blue, thousands of stars shining brightly and the low sound of music was vibrating through the air. Darui had a cup of beer in hand while he was sitting in front of a crackling bonfire, surrounded by a bunch of loud, idiotic shinobis.</p><p>There was an inner calm in his chest, warmth and contentment slowly spreading through his veins and it was making his head a bit fuzzy. He hadn’t felt this way for a very long time. <i>None of them had.</i> </p><p>The fourth shinobi war just came to an end, the alliance slowly breaking up and making their way back to their respective villages. Darui wasn’t sure if he wanted to go.</p><p>He took another sip of his beer, his mind reminiscing the last days. Their days were filled with mourning – they mourned for all the comrades, friend and lovers they’ve lost, praying to the gods that they were in a better place and finding the peace they deserved.</p><p>The nights on the other hand – the nights were filled with celebrating <i>being alive</i>. The stars were the only witnesses when they drank to forget, to live again and to find new lovers to fill the holes in their hearts for just a few minutes. </p><p>Darui’s closest comrades and friends had already started their journey home, all of them excited to be in Kumo again. And Darui himself? Well, he decided that he needed more time to celebrate. </p><p>(Or to find someone willing enough to spend a night with him, <i>to make him forget</i>, to give him the feeling of not being alone.)</p><p>He knew that he didn’t look like something was wrong, his friends told him as much, but his insides were bleeding. He couldn’t sleep, nightmares keeping him awake constantly. And well, don’t get him started on his trouble with eating. His stomach didn’t keep anything inside besides booze and well, he was a mess.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Darui nearly didn’t notice the prickling feeling on his skin, as someone was staring at him. He was a shinobi who just survived a fucking war with some crazy aliens wanting to take over the world – so he liked to think that nothing could confuse or surprise him anymore.</p><p>Oh, how wrong he was.</p><p>He choked on his beer as he saw who exactly was staring at him. Across the bonfire, sitting on a log and looking as exhausted as Darui felt was Kakashi Hatake. <i>The fucking copy-nin.</i> The man was staring at Darui, not blinking once and he could feel his hands becoming sweaty.</p><p>Their gazes locked, brown and grey, and it seemed like neither of them wanted to give in. Darui didn’t know how long they were sitting there, just staring at each other and his heart beating furiously in his chest, but he realized after a while, that if he wanted something to happen, he had to do it himself. </p><p>Darui gulped down the rest of his beer, giving himself a mental pep-talk before standing up and making his way around the fire. His brown eyes were still firmly fixed on the silver-haired ninja. </p><p>He wondered about Kakashi sitting alone, but really, does it matter? Darui himself didn’t want to talk and why shouldn’t other shinobis feel the same? He stopped next to the handsome man, his eyes raking appreciatively over the other man’s body before he sat down.</p><p>“Why do you keep looking at me?” Darui decided to be blunt, hoping that he would get a short answer in return. He wasn’t in the mood to play games and nothing annoyed him more than lame excuses. </p><p>Kakashi raised one silver eyebrow at him, his incredible long legs stretched out before him. <i>Kami, but this man was a blessing for the eyes.</i></p><p>“Why do you think I keep looking at you?”</p><p>Well, that was definitely a good enough answer for Darui. He trailed his fingers over Kakashi’s muscled thigh, his eyes searching for any sign of rejection. Kakashi did nothing and a crooked smile found its way on Darui’s face. </p><p>“So,” Darui grinned, “You thought that I have the meaning of life hidden or something?”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled, a deep and raspy sound which send shivers down Darui’s spine.</p><p>“Not quite. But maybe you’re one of life’s well-meant presents to the world.” Kakashi leant over, his breath ghosting over Darui’s neck before he pressed a mask-clothed kiss directly under his ear. <i>Hot damn.</i> Darui really didn’t gave a fuck how cheesy Kakashi’s answer was, he just wanted to have some fun.</p><p>“Well, it seems like you need to unwrap your present, then.” Darui took Kakashi’s hand and the copy-nin’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as he followed him through the dark forest. </p><p>They stopped on a little clearing, the half-moon softly shining above them. Darui turned around to face Kakashi, and grey eyes were already watching him hungrily. He had the feeling to be the other man’s prey – not that he had anything against it. </p><p>Kakashi pulled him against his chest and slowly he pulled his mask from his face. Darui’s breath hitched as he saw Kakashi’s face for the first time. Kami, but he was beautiful. A chiseled jawline, full rosy lips, a little beauty mark directly under his mouth – his face would even make the gods jealous, Darui was sure of it.</p><p>A smile grazed Kakashi’s lips before he softly laid a hand on Darui’s neck, pulling him in for a lazy kiss. Kakashi’s lips were smooth and he tasted like sake and a hint of mint. Their tongues danced leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world.</p><p>Darui laid his hands on the other’s waist, his fingers digging into flesh as the kiss grew more passionate. Cool hands were slowly sliding under his own shirt, exploring his sensitive sides and erupting goosebumps in their wake. </p><p>A moan was slipping from Darui’s lips as hands grew bolder, twisting one of his nipples. He decided to return the pleasure and his own hands were slipping under Kakashi’s sweater. His fingers were tracing the outlines of abdominal muscles and he dragged his lips along Kakashi’s jaw.</p><p>They both lost their shirts, Darui continuing with his exploration of smooth skin. Kakashi wasn’t idle and his own hands were ghosting over Darui’s clothed groin. Another moan passed his lips, Kakashi’s mouth finding his again, and fuck –</p><p>Kakashi nibbled on his lower nip while he palmed his cock through his pants and Darui wanted to die. Or to be naked, whatever came first.</p><p>“Lube?” He was breathless and searched grey eyes for the answer he desired. </p><p>All he got was a nod in return, before he found himself on his hands and knees on the forest floor, pants pulled down to his knees. Usually, Darui would throw a fit at such manhandling, but right now he couldn’t care less. He wanted Kakashi’s cock in his ass, favorably yesterday.</p><p>A slick thumb was pressing at his entrance, not sliding in, but teasing and he let out a soft whine. </p><p>“Please,” he begged, making Kakashi chuckle. Teeth were grazing over one of his buttocks and finally, a finger was pushed through the tight ring of muscles. A moan vibrated in the blonde man’s chest, spurring Kakashi on to increase the pace of his finger and it didn’t need long before Darui was fucking himself on three of Kakashi’s fingers. </p><p>“Just fuck me already,” he demanded between moans, stroking his own cock in pleasure. </p><p>“As you wish,” Kakashi murmured, pressing one last kiss to the small of Darui’s back. </p><p>He wriggled his hips in invitation, wanting to feel Kakashi’s dick in himself above all else, but nothing could have prepared him <i>for the actual feeling</i>, as Kakashi’s dick poked at his entrance before entering him fully in one fluid movement. </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Darui was a mess. He felt full and so, so fucking good and – “MOVE, KAKASHI, DAMNT IT.”</p><p>Kakashi was good in taking orders. Deep, long thrusts were shaking Darui to his core and his hands were searching for something to hold onto on the forest floor. He groaned in satisfaction as Kakashi hit his sweet spot again and again and again and he wanted to cry in pleasure as Kakashi increased the speed of his thrust again, while curling a hand around Darui’s attention seeking cock.</p><p>It just needed a clever twist of his wrist and a deadly hit with his cock against Darui’s prostate and the blonde man was cumming on the forest floor with a silent cry. Kakashi followed him over the edge with a low moan, spending himself in the condom he was clever enough to use.</p><p>Both men were for panting for much needed breath, and Darui winced as Kakashi freed his spent cock. Spent, but satisfied, the two shinobi were laying under the night sky and to Darui’s immense surprise, Kakashi’s fingers were intertwining with his own. Nothing was said between them, both lost in their own thoughts. </p><p>It seemed like Kakashi didn’t want to be alone, too. Even if just for a night, Darui couldn’t help the small smile which was playing on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>